Brake calipers surround wheel rotors to brake or slow the movement of the rotor and, in turn, a machine or vehicle. In order to slow the movement of the rotor, the caliper includes brake pads or brake pressure plates with a friction material which contacts the rotor to stop movement of the rotor. Some brake or pressure pads generally are of the hanging type. Thus, the pressure plate includes an aperture which enables a pad pin to pass through the aperture to secure it with the caliper housing. In order to prohibit noise or rattling of the pressure plate on the pad pin, large springs are used to exert a force on the pressure plate to keep it in position. In other types of hanging pressure plates, the plates include a small hole with tight tolerances so that the guiding pad pin fits tightly in the pressure plate hole. The same can be said of the caliper aperture. This can lead to corrosion which, in turn, can lead to difficult servicing, high drag and potential binding of the pads. Thus, it is desirable to have a hanging pressure plate that has a large clearance hole to reduce corrosion and minimize concerns. The extra clearance must then be taken up by the return clip.